Zoldyck Family
by minekami8
Summary: Having 4 brothers in Zoldyck Family, Killua surely had a lot of things to do with them each day. This's an unusual story about his days with his assassin siblings.
1. Illumi

I just think about Killua's family when he was still in his mansion. They're good people (at least for each of the family member). And well I think I can assume like that by seeing some picture of them (there's one in Kalluto's flash back and the other's from the hunterpedia site). It's near no different with the other 'normal' family so I want to write the fanfic about it all of sudden. It'll be fun.

I didn't know if there's an episode which only tells about Killua's family (I think there isn't yet), I've just seen the anime until episode 98 though.

Well so I'll start with Illumi. Hope you'll enjoy

* * *

This's a little story once my family gathered together back then. Where should I start from, I think?

xxx

"Illumi Aniki, what're you doing?"

Wandering around his mansion backyard, Killua found his eldest brother laying down on the ground.  
He'd never like this brother of his much, but still he liked to hold some conversation with Illumi sometimes.

"As you see, nothing. I was just back from my mission, to kill a billionaire who committed corruption". He picked a pebble nearby and threw it away lazily before he opened slightly his lips "though I just toying with him".

He turned to face Killua "Don't you think I'm tired then?"

"Not at all of course" the white haired boy walked to his brother and sat himself beside the man.

'_I've studied his target figure. Killing such man'll be as easy as clap a fly to death nonetheless_' he thought in mind.

"By the way Kil, your hair's already getting long is it?" Illumi looked at his little brother's hair which tied to back.

"Ah right. But Aniki's hair is longer" said the white haired boy starring at Illumi's hair "people can mistake you for being a girl, despite of your body"

"Like a girl eh?"

Hmm. Maybe this was what made him wanted and possessed the ability to change his appearance.

"Have you finished your training today?" the topic'd changed again.

"Nah, never mention it, I've had enough"

After few minutes passed, Illumi got up and said to the boy who was still sitting

"I'm off to the 'further backyard' okay? Looking for some fun"

By the word 'further backyard' he referred to the forest behind their house. It was still on the top of Kukuroo Mountain, inside the territory of Zoldyck Family after all. That meant he wouldn't find something or someone amusing there. Still, he headed there, leaving Killua played with the grass all by himself.  
As he expected, nothing particular happened. What was he thinking, hoped to find a shock in this strictly-guarded mountain. There wouldn't be a single thing…

Wuushh

Illumi suddenly dodged something thrown to him by someone behind him. Turned back, he saw there was a man about his age, calmly played a bunch of cards on a tree – flying thing was now figured – as if nothing happened. Well you might have known what was the red- haired man's name.

He was Hisoka.

'_Intruder?_' Illumi thought to himself. But how? Like what'd he mentioned before, no ordinary people could enter here without permission. Or rather without getting themselves harmed.  
But now, sitting before him was a man who made his conclusion upside down. He made Illumi eager to find out more, for the first time.

"Hello there" Hisoka stopped playing and gave attention to Illumi. "You're so skilled that you can dodge that" he pointed his finger to the card he threw earlier and smiled a bit. Well that time his expression wasn't as freak as he had now.

"Ah, pardon me, you must be the house owner right? One of the Zodyck" eyes narrowed as he said that.

Illumi thought. Yeah but, more importantly, how could he sneak into here? Did he passed through Canary? Not likely. Probably he came from other side of this mountain.

Hisoka jumped off the tree. "I'm Hisoka (meant "sneaky; secretly" in Japanese)" he said calmly to the man who hadn't make a move from the first time.  
If name was supposed to decide one's character, then his name really matched him, Illumi thought. And without idle chit – chat, he opened his mouth to speak

"This card" he already picked "it might pierce through my throat if I didn't aware" Flipping the card figuring what trick behind it, he asked of curiosity "Do you put something on this card?"

Hisoka widened his eyes "So you haven't known yet?"

"About?"

"Yeaah.. to put it simply, it was just a little of Nen application. Must be a pain to explain about this from the start so I can tell you the main ideas if you're interested?" one of his eyebrow raised with his hand on the chin.

'_Haha, this stranger seems to know his place. Or does he_?' Illumi found Hisoka amused him more

"I'm Illumi Zoldyck, wanna come along?"

xxx

When Illumi brought Hisoka to his room in the main building, he saw Killua there, playing with the Robochoco after eating all of its content.

"Kil, why're you in my room?"

But before Killua swallowed his chocolate to reply, Illumi continued "Ah, nevermind. Meet Kossori (the synonym of "secretly") who'd successfully broken into our backyard"

Illumi didn't introduce Hisoka with a aconsideration as a friend, but as someone who stood equally as them. Also because he didn't trust Hisoka so he didn't tell Killua the real name of the red haired man beside him.  
Hisoka seemed to think about it but quickly lost his interest.  
That time, his appearance didn't match his current appearance, with his hair didn't slide back and no symbol of clown on his cheek, so Kilua doesn't recognize him in the future. His smile and tone weren't freaky too.

He stretched his hand to Killua. "I'm Kossori" as he said that he couldn't help to giggle in his heart

Killua was hesitant in the moment but still he accept the man's hand. When Hisoka pulled his hand from Killua's, he drew a card as if the boy was holding it when they shake hands and showed it. It was an Ace of Spade card. Killua still looked the same – with flat emotion of his face – but couldn't hide amusement that slightly emitted through his eyes.

They played together and had small talk sometimes in an unusual way but without realizing it they found that it was more than merely an 'ordinary' day and enjoyed themselves.  
Then in the evening they led Hisoka back to the backyard for it was the time he must 'go home'. Or whatever he said, the Zoldycks would never believe in his word.

Though it didn't concern him a lot, but still it bothered Illumi a bit in some way, the thought about Hisoka

'Hope you'll come again to my backyard tommorow' he stared at Hisoka's figure as it became a silhouette between the darkness of the forest "There won't be as easy as today but somehow I think you'll always manage to get here anytime"

xxx

It was rainy that evening when Killua, eyed by Illumi, carried a mission to kill a director. Or whoever his target, he didn't care. He just wanted to finish this quick and immediately wipe away the scent of the blood he was going to shed. Then off he go, jumping without any fear and hesitation, with his hand in his pocket, from the top of the building as the director was heading to his car.

Slightly when door was opened wide to the director to enter, Killua tore his neck and made his landing. The director immediately become motionless, falling slowly to the wet ground. Then the white haired boy took an instant look to the witness around him before killing them easily.  
He heard siren as the police'd hurriedly come but it didn't matter now for he'd hid in an dark alley nearby. He'd discard all of the evidences, and now the police'd look for him in vain.

A ball bumped to his leg. Killua picked it and some boys asked him to throw the ball back to them when Illumi took the ball from his hand and looked at him with those evil yet expressionless eyes of him.

"Remember this, Kil, never make friend with anyone"

With that he approached the boys before them

"No! Don't! Stop it, they don't have anything to do with this! No!"

But Illumi still killed them one by one heartlessly.

Killua could just stare in anger but do nothing seeing them died, sound of the blood spilled made him trembling. After done killing, Illumi walked and leaving the corpse who were just playing few minutes ago. His little brother just followed him in silence, his head hung low.

The ball was now covered in blood.

xxx

Wanted so badly to forgetting what happened yesterday, Killua walked slowly to the 'further backyard'. He didn't want to face Illumi, if it possible for the rest of his life. But it wouldn't happen.

"Ya, there" a voice appeared behind Killua.

The boy was surprised, not sensing a bit of the greeter's sign of existences. Well Hisoka'd learnt about concealing his aura with Zetsu, while Killua haven't known a single thing about nen. He remained silence as he turned to face the man.

"Hmm, what was your name again? Killua.. Good name, same as your brother"

"What do you want?" asked Killua straightly

Hisoka raised one of his eyebrow "not so important though" he approached Killua.

Sensing no strange intention or whatsoever from the man, Killua just let Hisoka walked to him and gave him something. A card. It had nothing written there, the picture on the side was just a Queen of Heart after all. No matter how hard the white haired boy stared at the card, he found it was futile.

"So.. you wanted me to give this to my aniki?"

"Hmm" Hisoka smiled in satisfication "You're smart. True but how'd you know that it doesn't belong to you?"

"It can't be a usual card with nothing inside. Because you didn't tell me anything and I too, know nothing about this card, so it must be my brother who can figure this out. The trick inside this card" he knocked his finger to the card.

"Ding Dong"

"What do you want to do with my brother?"

"Nothing particular?"

"You're not gonna kill him, aren't you?"

Hisoka let out a chuckle

"Ah of course not, don't think too far. At least I'm not an assassin like you Zoldyck"

He looked to Killua once again and left. The boy just stared at the card and at the man as Hisoka walked away. This time without having a mind to visit them again

xxx

Killua opened the door of Illumi's room as he saw his brother just staring with blank eyes to the empty corner of the room's ceiling.

"What is it Kil? Wanna kill me because of what happened yesterday? You still hate me don't you?"

Instead of answer that trivial question, Killua showed him the card he'd got from Hisoka.

"From Kossori" he said

'_Kossori?_' Illumi frowned a bit. _'Ah I know him'_

"Oh, Kossori eh? He really is sneaky (Hisoka) huh?"

This time Killua didn't get a thing of his brother words but he let it be. Without knowing it's just a play of word anyway.

"So what's in the card?"

Illumi flipping the card without emotion –as always- before he spoke eventually "Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, can't you see? It's just a totally ordinary card, Kil. Or you expect something amusing inside the card?"

The boy's face turned red. He didn't know if it embarrassment or anger of being fooled.

"Anyway I'm leaving. That man sure is something, just come through all the trouble just to leave you a Queen of Heart card" as he said, Killua walking to the door

"Don't mind him Kil, he's just a lucky stranger anyway, go be able to sneak into the Zoldyck house, nothing more"

The long haired man let out a sigh before looking to his brother with a warning glare

"You must not have a friend, Kil. Even a single one"

"But the man was…"

"… not my friend. Well, maybe it'll come handy if I used him as my companion in crime. Lookng closer, his ability may help me sometimes"

"What ability?"

Illumi just gave the boy a mysterious smile "not gonna mention it"

He continued " So you understand right? Never make friend with anyone. They'll betray you or be a burden to you – you can say if they're taken as a hostage- else you yourself who'd end up hurting and leave them. Friendship only bring disadvantages and troubles Kil. It won't bring any good for you. Trust me and you'll be all fine"

Starring to the door knob he was about to turn, Killua found it hard even he never thought to have a friend. Actually he wanted to know how it felt to have one at least.  
But saying the opposite would drag him into a big trouble, so

"Alright, I understand, Aniki" Killua turned and said

Tilted his head a bit, Illumi replied "Good boy" as his brother walked out and closed the door carefully, leaving him in silence.

'_There's no way I'll do as you please, Aniki_' said Killua in his heart as he walked through the dark corridor. '_You're not the one who decide on my life. It's me and you won't get in my way_'

Meanwhile in his room, feeling his brother was no longer around, Illumi picked the card and stared to it. "Now, let's see what's on the card back side.." he mumbled.

With that, he released small amount of nen to the card and some words in Hunter text began to appear there.

"_I'm off preparing myself to take Hunter examination, Illumi. Interested to take it to? Ah I know you are. Well let's see each other on the upcoming won't be long you know._

_Just in case if you need my number. Feel free to contact me anytime, this'll help in Hunter examination. Let's work together then. If you don't want, just rip the card._"

Below the words there was a clown emo of Hisoka. And his number too.

'_Never make friend with anyon_e' thought Illumi.

But instead of tearing the card, he slid it under his pillow.

'I'm _not gonna make friend with him_' he spoke to himself as he stared to the corner again '_he's just a companion in crime after all'_

_xxx_


	2. Milluki

Uhh I'm sorry for making many mistakes and typo in "Illumi" chapter because I was too lazy to recheck #smacked (though I didn't check it I still made so many mistakes ukh). Although not many likes family genre like romance, I think I'll still finish this story (well of course I don't wanna stop in the middle of the story).

Maybe Killua's siblings personality can be considered OOC a bit (well, it's just an assumption from a fan though) but I just want to imagine Killua's everyday life with them.

* * *

Grabbed a bunch of chips and ate them all at once while staring at the computer screen was his daily habit. No one bothered to care about him too. Nevertheless, he was an assasin, more importantly of the famous Zoldyck Family.

Milluki Zoldyck was at his usual pose like days before when Killua opened the door of his second elder brother's room. The fat man inside didn't give a thought, hand was clicking the mouse placed on a moe girl mouse pad. The boy walked slowly in silence across the room .

"Whoa, fluffy bed!" Killua said in amusement.

"Hey, what's with you? It's just a usual bed, Kil. just gone!" Milluki felt irritated

"No way" the white haired boy stuck out his tongue "I know you've just bought a new one right?" He jumped to the bed and lied there.

"Hrr, nevermind" the older Zoldyck turned back and paid full attention to the computer again.

Buried his little body to the brand-new-bed, Killua looked around the room. It was dark as usual, just a slight blue ray emitted through the computer screen. Figures to nendroids including other anime merchandise spread everywhere. Dakimuras piled up on the bed, making the super sized bed could only be used half. The boy stared intensely at a certain dakimura, the picture printed there was mature. 'Ukh aniki, I'll never know whether you're still a kid or an adult' Killua murmured.

Then he jumped off the bed, intending to approach Milluki when he accidentally stepped on something on the floor.

Crack

Silence. The two people looked speechlessly to the just-broken thing.

"Braaat! You just stomp my sailor moon* figure to pieces!"

"Sorry" Killua gave his most innocent smile to his beloved brother (in certain situation) and hurriedly rushed to get out of the room when Milluki grabbed his collar.

"Not so fast Kil"

Ugh..

Didn't remember Milluki was this fast (it had to be his broken figure which made his reflex increased) though he's a Zoldyck assassin after all.

Killua broke a sweat like a caught kitten.

xxx

Just as he thought, the thing he hated, probably the most. Killua actually liked this brother of his more than Illumi. Milluki was fun ( because Killua liked to tease him) despite of being a freak otaku who just sat and stare to the computer in a room filled with anime merchandise. But here came the moment when an otaku felt the urge to buy merchandise. Go downtown. And the worse, go shopping for a whole day.

They used the Zoldyck family to go to the city from the Kukuro Mountain for it'd take more time to get on public transportation. Besides, they'd attract more attention too.  
They arrived at the capital town beneath the mountain eventually.

"Nah, you must accompany me everywhere I go until I found that super rare figure. Ugh, honestly I'm afraid there's just few left since many have looked for it even before it was produced" Milluki explained proudly but Killua didn't even hear a single thing. Though his father said he had to pay attention and memorize as much data as he could collect (even the unimportant ones) for this case he didn't bother to save the explanation.

"And why I must do this?" he asked in annoyingly bored tone, made the fat man glared at this brother of his as he'd burst out. Unfortunately that only made the little boy entertained.

"Come again Kil? You've just broken my super duper rare sailor moon figure yet you don't take responsibility or feel guilty for even the slightest huuh?" His angry face was just few centimeters away from Killua "are you bored for being alive? Want me to kill yo.."

"Ah shoo aniki" Killua's hand waved as he shut his brother up " You're not going anywhere" hand shoved harshly his brother's face from his. "If it really that rare, then it'd be greatly sold out as we speak by now. Don't forget that we've spent half an hour to get here from the mountain". Considering the boy was right – but not gonna admit it – Milluki turned his head and studied their place. "Okay you've got the point Kil, now let's head to that shop and see if we're lucky".

As planned, they entered the shop. Apparently without themselves aware of it, they unconsciously stepped very thoroughly, making normal people or amateurs couldn't sense their presence. Though the Zoldyck brothers had nothing to do with their way of walking, it was their assassin habit after all Wel, just in case. "Listen up Kil" Milluki said without turning to Killua, to busy studying what around him. Sharp eyes looking carefully, scanning all the items fast. "You know this shop's big apparently. Having you to just tailing me is no good, it doesn't mean much. So we must separating. You wanna go east or west?"

"East. Aniki, it's the same everywhere, or at least that's what I think" the white hair yawned but this time Milluki ignored him. "This's a 6 stories building full of figures. I assume we can explore and scan those 6 floors in half an hour. Gather here as you finished. More than half an hour, I'll kill you"

"Che" Killua ignored the threat and shoved his hands to his pocket. Milluki was contemplating. They got a very limited time with a very important mission ( to himself only) and if this failed, he didn't know if he could even closed his eyes tonight to sleep. The figure'd haunt him to his dream. Maybe he'd be able to get a little rest if he could choke his brother – the reason of all this – and made him as his pillow but he himself know it'd be impossible considering their levels. He was for sure outclassed. Milluki wiped away his further and useless thought as he saw Killua was already off to the east.

"Well, it's the time I should go to"

xxx

Killua ran while scanning the items at his sides thoroughly. It was so easy and there was nothing attractive to him. The one he interested in that time was only.. Robochoco.. maybe?

Killua didn't like figures, especially the magical girl ones. 15 minutes later he had arrived at the agreed place. He looked to the clock nearby and assume he had to wait a little longer. Almost an hour later he saw someone approaching him. The boy's eyes widened in confusion. He did recognized it was his brother as Milluki came closer, bringing so many things in his arms. All of them are useless and unrelated to the sailor moon figures. They were figures from another series, there were some he knew of, probably taken from the place he passed by before. But all in all, Milluki was late. Far too late. Could it be.. yeah, undoubtably.

"You searched all the place and took figures that you didn't need? Unbelievable! You even looked in my area too! And you're too late aniki!" Killua scolded him.

"Uuh apparently I need about 25 minutes to explore half of this place"

'_It means he needs 10 minutes longer than me to obtain information of half of the building. Then it'll take about 50 minutes for him to finish it'_ he calculated

"But I don't get you for grabbing other figures. You're just wasting your time" the white haired boy protested.

"Nah, you want to oppose me Kil? You have no right. I think I'd better not missing these" he looked satisfied.

Killua'd have killed the fat man before him if he didn't remember the reason they came here. Not to mention Milluki broke the agreement he made by himself for not gathering late back then.

"Okay, nevermind it, just pay them quickly and we'll look in other shops" he said

"Ah you reminded me Kil" surprised, Milluki rushed to the cashier and got out of the shop bringing a huge bag of expenses. "Okay let's check this shop next" Milluki pointed to a certain shop and they entered it. The second Zoldyck gave the same agreement, place where they had to gather again there and the area they were going to explore. The little brother reminded him to not repeating the stupid delays.

"Swear I won't" his aniki said in confidence, so sure he'd be serious this time but deep in his heart Killua didn't trust him even the slightest. This man might fail to fulfill their agreement again.

As expected, the same things repeated yet Milluki didn't feel sorry at all. This happened everytime they entered a shop and turned out Milluki bought more and more unnecessary stuffs such as posters, magazines, games, and even a tissue (seriously, it was a tissue printed with picture of a girl from an unknown anime). Even Killua hadn't found the figures he was (forced) searching for. The figure was rare after all. Too rare, to be exact.

It was already evening yet they hadn't find a slightest sign of the sailor moon figure they were looking for. And what made Killua upset was that Milluki made him brought all of his expenses.

"Why me?!" Killua looked unwillingly at the bags

"Because this's the only thing you can do since you've found nothing until what, the bags are too heavy for a boy who've been trained to use super heavy things? It's your fault to stomp on my figure too" his brother reply made Killua had to hold himself from sharping his nails and stabbed him directly. He just didn't want to make ruckus at the center of the town. They'd definitely be a center of attention though. He just glared at Milluki, the fat man who was probably the weakest among the Zoldyck but he was so cocky merely because he was killua's elder brother. Such a man like this didn't know his place apparently. The white haired boy let out a sigh and said " Fine, let's just moving forward. It's getting dark and it's better to finish things off today"

"You can ask mom for money easily Kil. You're her favorite child after all. We can rent a room and continue searching tomorrow".

"For your sake? Hell no"

"You little…"

"This isn't going anywhere aniki!" Killua shouted impatiently at his brother " we don't have to rent a room if we're able to find the figure and head back tonight. There's still time so let's check out the next shop, shall we?"

Without waiting any longer, Killua took the bags and walked ahead, followed by Milluki. Though he still didn't want to admit it, he found his little brother was right. Inside the shop, Killua turned and said to Milluki "This time I'm the one who'll exploring. Aniki can just take care of this bags" he dropped Milluki's expenses bag. "Maybe I'll need about 25 minutes since this shop's rather big.."

"Wait Kil" the sudden call stopped Killua. Following his brother's sight he found something up there. Put in a very tall display case was the thing they spent their time looking for. But strangely the case was too tall someone needed a ladder to reach it. But overall it was..  
"The super rare sailor moon figure" Killua said almost whispering "It.. exists"  
"Of course it is Kil! No wonder they placed her there so she can't be reached easily. Now you know what to do right?" Milluki's eyes sparkling but looked so gross to Killua.

"Che.. got it. I'll take it and we'll go home" Killua bent his knees, standing in a jumping stance while convulsiving his muscle, ready to jump. Then he boosted his knees and jumped so high, stretching his right arm right to the figure.

"Kil! Your nails! You're not gonna take her heart ,geez, just take the figure carefully!" Milluki yelled at him. Fortunately it reminded Killua and made him managed to save that figure without breaking it.

As Killua made his landing perfectly, Milluki ran towards him with all of his bags. His face looked so happy and relieved. It wasn't showed to Killua, but to the figure on his brother's right hand instead. Killua opened one of his eyes and smiled in tolerance to Milluki, as if he was able to return his brother's cat which stuck on a tree.

"Whoaa.. I always know from the start that you're so talented, maybe you're the best among the Zoldyck Kil" he praised his brother sincerely "but I don't expect you can be useful to me like this time".

"Nevermind it aniki" Kilua replied "Now you've got what you want. Just consider it settled up and hurry pay this figure" Milluki accepted the figure from Killua and glad there wasn't any whole in its chest. He hurriedly went to the cashier to pay while Killua took all the bags, wondering while looking questionably to his brother who came all the way here just to buy a single figure. And some additional ones in the end.

The second Zoldyck praised his little brother all the way home, patting his white hair and stared back to the figure. Milluki even bought 5 robochoco to Killua, which was very pleased to accept it. However, his brother was really good if he had something he wanted in exchange, so if Killua wanted something from his brother, it'd be easy to give him something in change first.

They headed back to the Zoldyck mansion using their private plane again.

xxx

Kikyo Zoldyck scolded Milluki at first as she saw her children came in for Milluki had taken Killua downtown for almost a whole day. Then she asked patiently to the younger child if he's okay and replied shortly that he's fine. She was so glad and didn't ask further.

Killua ate his last chocolateball before asking to his elder brother, who was stroking the Sailor moon figure carefully. "Come to think of it, aniki, is that figure's so rare it already sold out in online shops? Can't you just order it online?"

"Kil you're so stupid. Hell of course" he laid his newly bought figure down and walked to the computer. The fat man then clicked the website of a certain online shop "Here, see for yourself, there isn't…"

He paused, for a long time. Killua looked his frozen brother before him with his bored eyes, no need to wait for further answer.

'_He totally forgot he could buy online, didn't he?_' the third Zoldyck scratching his head.

Yet another day passed, and no day was boring for Killua always found something interesting to do with his siblings. Or at least he thought like that.

* * *

*I used "sailor moon" from the anime titled the same not because it's related to HXH somehow but my friends lately said that the mangaka of sailor moon was married with the mangaka of HXH. Is it true? just heard from my friends though. Come to think of it, sailor moon will got the remake ver. next year, for its 20th anniversary, if I'm not mistaken. Can't wait.


End file.
